


No Curtains

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Meet-Cute, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen moves across the street from Jared; they don't know each other yet, apart from occasional jerking off for one another through their big front windows. This is how they meet more formally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Curtains

It was a long week for Jensen, but it was Friday at last. And he was going to spend it at home, he was pretty sure, and he was happy about it. He was already lounging in the chair by the window, scanning for some good porn online, trying not to look too-too directly across the street, trying not to look too eager.

Since he moved in three months ago, he found himself in a strange relationship with the man across the street. The nameless man kept weird hours, usually dark in the daytime and flooded with light at night, at least for a while, when Jensen was trying to settle down from work with his own dim lighting and yes, sometimes candles. And the first time it happened, the first time he was slumped in his comfiest chair by the window with his laptop blaring out porn and his dick in his hand, it was completely his own fault. He happened to glance into his neighbour’s window, seeing something out of the corner of his eye and that  _something_  was this gorgeous, muscled body, tanned and tall and naked. And staring at him.

And also with his dick in his hand.

Jensen didn’t have the curtains up yet, but he  _could_  have moved. Between vacating or watching the live show across the street, Jensen decided on the latter. They’d revisit it the next day and the day after that, and then not for a few days. It didn’t happen enough to be considered routine, but it was a nice break from the usual. And he didn’t buy curtains. Jensen braced for the awkward meeting they might have at any moment, when he was arriving home or working on his lawn or getting the mail but it never happened. The guy seemed to be nocturnal and Jensen was determined not to care. He totally didn’t care.

But even when the guy wasn’t there, like tonight, he’d find himself drifting off into fantasies of that big muscular body pinning him down, thick fingers opening him up, thicker dick spearing his ass. The way he threw his head back when he came was gorgeous, hair flying everywhere, mouth open in noises Jensen mournfully couldn’t hear, so that made the playlist some nights too. Jensen wondered if he was a growler, or if he actually yelled, what his voice would sound like right against his ear, asking him to do things. Demanding.

It was easy to get carried away.

And the neighbour from his porn dreams wasn’t there, so maybe he’d pick up. There was a new bar down the street, stumbling distance, and, well, if he picked up, he could maybe put on a show for his nameless friend across the street.

The bar was fancier than expected. A wine bar. He didn’t even know those existed. But he wasn’t out of place in dark jeans and a blazer and these fancy high tops made out of leather, like he’d seen in a magazine. He felt pretty good, pretty confident about his chances until he swung the front door open and a tall man just beyond them, behind some kind of podium, looked up and smiled and he was all dimples and sparkle and Jensen almost gasped.

Across the street wasn’t  _that_  far, but far enough that all he could ever make out was a handsome blur and, anyway, he had more important things to focus on. But he was sure this was him. Beyond sure. He was staring and gaping, he was so sure.

To his credit, Jensen’s jerk off buddy didn’t miss a beat. Beyond professional, he stepped out from behind the podium and stuck out his hand and Jensen felt like he was slow motion shaking it. Good god, it was big and hot and his fingers were so fucking long, rubbing and sliding against Jensen’s. It was probably just a handshake, in hindsight but it was more desperately anticipated than Jensen realized.

“I’m Jared, I think we live across the street from each other, don’t we?” he said, like it was that easy.

Jensen sort of spat out his name and then Jared had a hand on his shoulder, gently tugging him out of the way of new guests. He made some gesture to someone somewhere and there was another body behind the podium with amazing efficiency.

“You should really get some curtains,” Jared said, low and close, tugging him past the throngs of people in the bar all of a sudden, moving very fast through the crowd while his face was heating up in an embarrassed fluster.

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked, almost because he felt like he had to, but he didn’t really care what the result was. It turned out to be a door in the far, far back, labelled private. Of course. But Jared swiped a keycard and the door buzzed open .

“My office,” Jared said, gestured Jensen inside ad the door locked again and he took one big step to press Jensen against the wall. “I literally have to fuck you.”

Jensen had nothing to say, but he gasped out  _yes_  or  _please_ , not enough blood in his head to articulate better. His pants were stupid tight anyway and it was way worse with his dick firming up under Jared’s solid thigh. Jared kissed him, his tongue immediately diving in, teeth clacking and everything tense and slightly desperate, and Jensen was seriously fucking glad he wasn’t expected to speak. Jared’s hands went everywhere, down his back, on his ass, cupping his jaw, sliding under his shirt. And Jensen had to tug at that hair, soft and smooth under his fingers, falling against his face. Everything was just as big and consuming as he’d daydreamed about, from the hot weight of Jared’s chest through his dress shirt to the quickly growing dick pressed up against his thigh.

They sort of pulled back in unison to breath, and Jensen blurted, “You taste like wine.” which was stupid, in hindsight, and he wanted to take it back immediately.

Jared laughed though, his long fingers playing with Jensen’s belt, quickly tugging it undone and sinking to his knees even faster. “I’m gonna taste like your dick,” he drawled, and nuzzled along the restricted bulge in Jensen’s pants, groaning happily while he pulled it out, rubbing his face along the bare length too. “You know you’ve got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen?”

Jensen went from wide eyed to smirking, grabbing at Jared’s face with both his hands, smoothly guiding his mouth right around his dick and almost immediately pushing in, biting back a groan when Jared sputtered a little, but otherwise handled the length pretty well. “Yeah, I’ve been told that before.” He thrust his hips just a little sharper, just testing Jared’s limits, but he didn’t seem to have any. Jensen got almost all the way down his tight throat, nearly got his balls nestled against Jared’s chin before he pulled him off so he could catch his breath.

But the second he did, he was back on Jensen’s dick, both hands wrapped around it, his mouth sinking down and all tongue and he worked his way back up and off just long enough to say, “I  _really_  like big dicks.”

Jensen didn’t have much to say to that, but he managed to hold his smirk, to shove Jared back on his dick and huff out, “Prove it.”


End file.
